


On Record(s)

by misura



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie and Neal need to do some research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Record(s)

After three hours of sorting through handwritten records, Neal felt ready to set something on fire - to whit: aforementioned handwritten records, possibly (but probably not, once he'd really think about it) including the clerics who'd produced such masterpieces of frustration.

Mozzie seemed to be faring rather better, or perhaps he was simply better at maintaining an expression of rapt attention for a far longer time than was at all realistic.

"Did you know there's a law in this state against kissing in public buildings? Established in the 19th century."

Mozzie lifted his head, pulling off a perfect _'I was studying something immensely more fascinating than you could possibly be, so why are you talking to me?'_ face.

"1864."

Neal blinked. "Really? You _know_ these things?" Neal might possess the occasional bit of not-immediately-obviously-useful knowledge, too, but Mozzie had a tendency to take these kinds of things to extremes - and unlike Neal, he wasn't exactly the kind of person people expected to keep them entertained with funny stories at a party.

Mozzie scoffed. "Of course not."

"Oh." Neal sighed and tried to tell himself that Mozzie bluffing him was at least a _little_ interesting. He'd never quite managed to find any tells when it came to Mozzie, or (a possibility Neal was forced to consider with some regularity) there were simply too many things that casued Mozzie to get nervous. "Wow, will you look at the time."

"Not closing time yet. They'd be asking us to leave if it were." Mozzie didn't even look up from his stash of records this time. "That's all I need to know."

"I'm bored." Not to mention getting a headache from all this staring at records written by people who should _never_ have been allowed to write so much as a shopping list, let alone public records.

"You're hiding it very well."

Neal scowled. "No, I'm not."

"If you say so." It was hard to believe Mozzie was looking at the same kind of records Neal was. Of course, their taste in movies was rather different, too, but Neal rather believed that old records would be considered boring by everyone. There certainly weren't any other visitors around - nor had Neal seen any, this past afternoon.

"So," Neal said, "there isn't really a law that forbids people from kissing in a public building?"

Mozzie put down one record, picked up another one. "Would it stop you either way?"

Well. At least Mozzie got the general idea of where Neal's mind was headed. "No, but - "

" - you'd enjoy it more if you knew you were breaking the law," Mozzie finished. "That's a really bad habit, you know."

"Breaking the law? Since when are you such an upstanding citizen?"

Mozzie shoved his pile of records a bit to the side. "Being predictable is a bad habit. Doing things 'just because' is a bad habit."

"Kissing you when I want to kiss you?" Neal dubiously studied the table. It _looked_ sturdy enough to hold him, but given where they were, it was probably rather old.

Mozzie considered. "Not a bad habit as such," he admitted.

"Ah." Neal grinned and decided he'd simply have to risk it.


End file.
